Fate of the Stars
by Nightlingale
Summary: Life has a funny way of working. You meet people in your life who will stay till the very end. Yet, you also meet those who were only meant to stay for a fraction of your time, those who were dropped into your life to help you grow. Sometimes, it's a forever goodbye. But some days, when the wind stands still and the stars align, it's just a 'see you later.'


**Night: Well, alrighty then! It's been a long while since I've been in this fandom, and it's really sad to see it so quiet most days! A lot of people left, but we gained some new friends too! It's been a long time MFB.**

 **Disclaimer: Nightlingale does not, has not, and will not own Beyblade Metal Fight/Fusions/Fury.**

* * *

"Haha! You're such a crybaby! Gimme that!"

The little girl whimpered as she looked away from the two towering males standing over her. She clutched a small kitten in her dainty hands and looked to be on the verge of tears as she ignored the stinging pain of the scrape on her right knee.

"No… You were hurting it!" she cried out, tightening her tiny grip slightly before yelping in pain when one of them grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

Suddenly, a boy, who looked around the same age as the ones teasing her, got in between her and the older children, effectively breaking their hold on her and shielding her body. When the girl lifted her eyes from the ground to gaze upon the newcomer, she saw a mess of spiky green hair.

"Who are you? Beat it, kid!" Toichi, the taller of the two with short dark hair and brown eyes, yelled.

The frightened girl flinched and clutched the kitten tighter, but her violet eyes widened in surprise when the bullies suddenly took a step back and visibly gulped, their faces twisting anxiously in slight fear. Though she couldn't see her protector's face, he possessed an intimidating aura that exuded confidence and commanded respect.

"C-come on, Shuji. Let's go. They're dumb anyway," Toichi turned and ran off, followed by Shuji, blue eyes filled with fear, nodding his head and following, his messy, lighter brown hair swaying with the breeze.

With the two gone, the mysterious stranger turned to the girl on the ground then held out his hand. She stared at the outstretched hand for a moment, mind racing a million miles per minute, before cautiously placing her smaller hand in his. Next thing she knew, she was yanked up and steadied on her feet, free hand still holding the quiet kitten as she dusted the dirt off her soft pink dress.

"That's a cute cat. Is it yours?" the boy asked as she shook her head and, finally, gathered up the courage to look at her savior's face. Her gaze met piercing blue eyes, almost reminding her of a lion, that seemed to stare straight into her soul. His dark green hair was spiked high above his head while a few strands still draped over his eyes.

"N-No. Those t-two were pulling its tail, so I took it away from them," she answered timidly, stroking the top of the feline's head as it purred quietly.

The corners of his mouth tugged into the faintest of a smile before his gaze caught the sight of her injured knee. "Oh, you're hurt…"

"Oh, yeah… they pushed me…" her soft voice trailed off before she felt her wrist being gripped and her body lead over to a nearby bench. He motioned for her to sit, and when she was comfortable, he pulled out a handkerchief and began cleaning the wound as much as he could. When it was sufficient, he reached into his pocket and retrieved a bandage and stuck it on.

"There. All better," once again, he offered the smallest of a smile then stood up, adjusting his gray shirt and sleeveless green jacket.

"Thank you, umm…"

"Kyoya."

"Thank you, Kyoya. My name is Aurora, but you can call me Ari! It's nice to meet you!" much more cheerful than before, the young girl stuck her right hand out for him to shake, something she's seen her own mother and father do when they met someone new.

Kyoya took her offered hand and shook it, both smiling.

"You too…"

"Ari! Sweetie, it's time to go home!"

"Huh? Oh! Coming!" Aurora hopped off the bench and was prepared to run off, but spun around to face the boy. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

Surprised by the sudden question, Kyoya went silent, then nodded slowly after a contemplating moment.

"I'll see you later then, ok? Bye-bye!" the 6-year-old waved her hand high in the air in farewell while running over to a middle-aged woman, her silver pigtails flowing with the breeze. "Mommy! Mommy! I found a kitty! Can we keep it please? PLEASE?"

Leaving the 7-year-old to his own thoughts, he watched the duo for a bit before stuffing his hands into his pockets and exiting the park after witnessing the girl cheer happily whilst lifting the small kitten, her mother obviously agreeing. As his steps continued to take him further and further away, the beginning of the sun's descent over the horizon casting a soft light orange glow to his surroundings, the last thing he heard was Aurora excitedly telling her mother about the new friend she made today, a boy with green hair…

* * *

The swings creaked horrendously, only sound audible other than the ambience of the park at sunset, as the two now-vaguely older children sat in a tense silence.

"...So, tomorrow huh?" the male spoke first, though his question seemed to only add to the tension.

"Yeah…" the female kicked her short legs, albeit only moving the swing for a few seconds before it slowed back down.

Desperate for a distraction, the now 9-year-old Kyoya tugged on the end of his ponytail. His hair had grown quite considerably over the past two years, and though the top was still spiked with strands falling over his eyes, the back now laid in a short, low ponytail the individual currently next to him insisted on him doing once his hair was long enough to be tied. Eventually, the style grew on him.

"But, that means today's our last day," Aurora jumped off her swing in a burst of energy before spinning sharply on her heels to face him, nearly whipping herself in the face with her own high ponytail. "So let's not be sad! I don't want our last day together to be sad. I want to remember the good times, with my best friend…"

"..." he looked away silently then pulled himself off the swing to stand in front of her. Kyoya was ready to protest, but after seeing the soft, comforting smile lined with sorrow and her eyes shine brightly with unshed tears, he didn't have the heart to go against her wishes. "Alright… We'll do it your way…"

"Thank you…"

"Kyoya, Aurora, it's time to go now."

"Yeah. Dinner will be ready soon."

The duo's respective mothers each had a forlorn smile as they approached from the other end of the park where they had fallen and had been in a long, winded conversation for the past few hours while their children played.

"Ok…"

The sunset sky gradually faded into dusk as the group headed on their way to the Tategami residence, where the patriarchs of the two households had took it on themselves to make a feast.

"Welcome back," Leon Tategami gave them a warm smile when they stepped into the kitchen. His dark green hair was spiked up in the front, similar to his son, and fell to his shoulders. He donned a forest green apron matching his eyes. Turning off the stove, he gave his wife, Harumi, a light kiss on the cheek in greeting and chuckled as he saw her bright, baby-blue eyes light up in happiness, contrasting nicely against her mid-back length black hair.

"Ready to eat?" Alistair Midnight, Aurora's father, grinned as he set the last few plates down on the dining table. His curly brown hair stopped at his ears and he possessed the same kind violet eyes as his daughter. His wife, Vega with her lovely silver hair and sapphire pink eyes, gave him a loving smile.

"Yeah. Kids, go wash your hands."

"Okay."

Throughout dinner, the parents all laughed and joked while reminiscing the fond memories of the past two years. From when they all met because of their children, to the infamous "Cantaloupe Incident" this past New Years.

"Remember when Alistair got his arm stuck in the pipe because he thought he could reach the barrette Aurora dropped down there?" Leon guffawed at the memory.

"Oh my goodness, you should've seen how dejected he looked when I came home from work! Leon, if it weren't for you, I don't know what we would've done!" Vega laughed, shaking her head as her husband facepalmed next to her.

"Yeah, well, let's not forget about the time Leon wore Harumi's shorts because he thought they were his and then went out jogging in public. Now _that,_ was a sight to see."

"Hey! We agreed never to talk about that!"

The atmosphere was light, nostalgic, but underneath it all was an air of sadness, saudade. Kyoya and Aurora sat next to each other, with Kyoya's younger brother Kakeru next to his mother. The children were silent. Aurora looked over at Kyoya as he just pushed his food around on his plate with his fork.

' _Kyoya…'_ she was worried about him. He wouldn't normally wear his emotions on his sleeve like this.

Shifting her own fork to her left hand, she reached over under the table to wrap her tiny pinky around Kyoya's. He nearly jumped out of his own skin, and looked over with shocked eyes to see her giving him a comforting look. Heaving a sigh, he forced a smile after remembering he agreed not to make today sad. After a chuckle and a giggle, the two began to whisper amongst themselves of their own fond memories.

Dinner passed after a while, but while the adults continued their conversation at the table, the pair escaped to the living room to play. It was well past midnight when the Midnights thought to take their leave.

"Aurora! It's ti-" Alistair started to call for his daughter.

"Shhh!" the mother of his child immediately shushed him as she pointed to the couch.

There, in front of the television playing a late cartoon, were Aurora and Kyoya, sound asleep. The two were leaning against each other with a blanket wrapped around them; Aurora's head on Kyoya's shoulder as he rested his own on top.

"Awww, aren't they just the sweetest?" Harumi squealed quietly, snapping a picture with her phone.

Alistair gently picked up his daughter, doing his best not to wake her. He rubbed her back soothingly when she stirred a bit and whimpered in her sleep.

"No… I don't want to go…"

"...Come on… It's a long day tomorrow..." Vega sighed out solemnly after her husband gave her a heartbroken look.

At the door, the adults bid their farewells and separated for the night. As each child was put to bed, their parents lingered longer tonight, silently giving them encouragement to get through tomorrow.

"..."

Neither said a word. Neither wanted to say goodbye.

Her fingers played with the hem of her dress as a breeze blew through her hair, tied up in a half-up, half-down style. His gaze was everywhere, but on her, hands shoved in his pockets. Both had a million thoughts on their mind, but none were being said.

Suddenly, Kyoya felt a warmth envelope his body as Aurora stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her short arms around his neck in a hug. His body stilled, unsure on how to react, until he hesitantly and slowly embraced her back as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you…" she whispered in his ear tearfully, voice cracking.

"...I'll miss you too," Kyoya tightened his hold and buried his face in her hair.

When the two released each other, she forced a tearful smile.

"Promise we'll see each other again someday?"

"I promise."

"Oh, I know! Let's pinky swear!" Aurora held out her right pinky to him, wearing a giddy, childish smile.

Kyoya shook his head at her excitement over such a trivial thing, but wrapped his larger pinky around her's nonetheless. It's truly strange how children put so much innocent power into something so small.

"With this pinky finger, I make a pinky swear. It's stronger than a promise. It's deeper than a dare."

After they recited the well-known chant, it was time to go. Aurora and Kyoya joined their parents at their sides as they faced each other.

"Leon, Harumi, thank you for everything you've done for our little family these past few years," Alistair started the gratifications.

"Hey, man. None of that sappy stuff. It was great having you guys around, and having someone for our Kyoya to play with," Leon beamed as he placed a hand atop his older son's head.

"Oh, Vega! Now who am I going to trade recipes with? And go to the theater ?" Harumi threw her arms around her friend in a tight embrace, squeezing the life out of her.

"Haha, oh Harumi. Thank you for all the good times and everything you've done for us and our little Aurora," Vega reciprocated the hug and squeezed back just as hard.

After the round of tears and hugs and shoulder bumps were exchanged between the adults, Vega bent down to give Kyoya a tight, warming embrace.

"Thank you, for being her friend," she breathed out gratefully as her husband ruffled Kyoya's hair, causing the child to grimace as he felt his locks being messed up.

"Now, we better get going. It's a long flight ahead."

"Be careful, and make sure you guys come back to visit sometime."

"Haha, we'll definitely try."

Offering one last smile, the departing couple climbed into the driver and passenger seat of their car. Only little Aurora wasn't quite ready to go yet. Without a word, she wrapped her arms around the waist of her best friend's mother, burying her face in her skirt.

"Bye-bye…"

With that, she joined her parents in the vehicle and sat quietly in the backseat as her father started to slowly drive. However, before they got too far out of sight, Aurora looked back through the rear window and gasped when she saw Kyoya trying to run after them. In a moment of impulse, she ripped off her seatbelt, rolled down the window, and leaned out of it.

"Kyoya! We'll see each other again! Remember, we promised! This isn't goodbye! I'll see you later!" she flailed one arm frantically in goodbye to him while gripping the door for support with the other.

It was only when the car finally drove out of sight did Kyoya stop, and when Aurora couldn't see him in the distance anymore, did she settle down. Because even though it may take years, it isn't goodbye. It rarely is. Just a… see you later.

* * *

"...Gingka, give me one good reason why I shouldn't just punch your lights out for making me come to this stupid party."

"Oh, come on, man! It's the anniversary of when we defeated Nemesis! Dad decided to throw this party to celebrate! Everyone else came so you should have some fun!" Gingka yelled with an ear-to-ear beaming grin plastered on his face.

To say Kyoya was ticked was an understatement. He was absolutely livid to have his Saturday night wasted at a party he didn't want to attend. If it weren't for the fact Gingka had somehow managed to get his grubby little hands on some humiliating pictures of him in his youth, and threatened to show the world at the next tournament if he didn't attend, Kyoya would've left the country, even fake his own death, if it meant skipping the party.

Growling under his breath, the Leone-user stalked over to the refreshments table, grabbing a cup of punch and gulping it down. His ever-striking eyes scanned the crowded room that consisted of all the teams during the World Championships and then some, essentially everyone they've ever met in the past 4 years who haven't tried to destroy them. Well, most of them haven't tried to destroy them, anyway…yet.

He saw Excalibur and Wang Hu Zhong mingling off to the side, while Masemune, Gingka, Sora, and King had engaged in a messy eating contest a few feet away from him as Madoka looked over them with disgust.

"CAN YOU GUYS BE LESS DISGUSTING?!"

Toby and Zeo stood a few steps away and made sure no one, especially Masamune, choked. Tsubasa and Hikaru were in the middle of a conversation, probably about the future of the WBBA, and in the corner of his eye, he spotted Yu, Kenta, and Tithi playing a video game with Yuki watching. Various others were either engaged in small talk or silently sitting by themselves; they even managed to somehow track down Ryuga and convinced, probably blackmailed, him to attend.

"Kyoya, are you ok? You look like you're out for blood," Nile questioned as he approached the agitated blue-eyed blader with Benkei and Demure in tow.

"I'm fine," he seethed, sneering out the words through gritted teeth. "Stupid Gingka…"

His team exchanged mildly concerned looks. Their leader seemed more annoyed than usual today, and though they were curious, with his infamous temper, none of them wanted their head bitten off tonight. Nile was about to open his mouth in an attempt to calm the angry, angry dragon when...

*THUD*

"Oof!"

Kyoya's lean body jerked slightly as he felt someone run straight into his back. He growled under his breath and turned around, about to give the person a piece of his mind.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE-"

He instantly froze. Instead of Gingka or Masamune with their stupidity like he had expected, his eyes caught the sight of a head full of familiar silver hair. The person had their head down, and was rubbing the spot on their forehead where they had collided with the muscular male, the impact clearly harder on them than it was for him.

"I'm so sorry! I should've been watching where I was going!"

The light voice sent chills down his spine. Something about it was so familiar, yet so distant. Absentmindedly, he held out a hand, and when the female placed her smaller, paler hand in his and he pulled her up, he couldn't help feeling a sense of déjà vu as the warmth from the smaller appendage seemed to burn hotter in his naturally cold touch.

"Umm… thank you, uhh…"

"Kyoya."

He saw something flash through her eyes, and practically hear the sirens going off. Her bright violet eyes widened as she held a breath, disbelief written all over her expression before the corners of her mouth slowly turned up into a soft smile full of nostalgia and joy.

"...Thank you, Kyoya. My name is Aurora. It's nice to meet you."

"Aurora…"

The introduction was almost like watching a flashback, except the two children are now two adults without the youthful innocence. Kyoya noticed she went with her full name this time, probably having decided she's grown out of the childhood nickname. It was something new, yet, old at the same time, like a familiar breath of fresh air in a field one had run in when they were a child.

It's been so many years, but she was still so much smaller than him. Looking her over, he saw that, in addition to her old nickname, she had also abandoned the braids and tails of her younger self as her long silver hair now cascaded freely down her back to sweep just below her thighs. The last things to go were the colors she wore. Gone are the days full of innocent pink and pure white, only to be replaced by a raven and midnight gradient dress dusted in silver embellishments, almost like looking at a nighttime sky.

However, before the two could catch up on what has been happening in their lives, Ryo casually comes strolling and interrupts the unknown reunion as he clasps a hand on Aurora's shoulder, startling her as she jumped and spun around to meet him. "Ah, Aurora! There you are! Glad to see you here. Now, where's that dad of yours?"

"Mr. Hagane, my father sends his regards. Unfortunately, he is unable to attend tonight. Something came up regarding the company, and my mother stayed home to assist him," Aurora bowed apologetically to the director of the WBBA on behalf of her missing parents.

"Now, now, no need to be so formal! Call me "THE IMMORTAL PHOENIX!"" Ryo laughed boisterously before continuing. "Anyway! Shame your dad couldn't make it! But you guys did just move back a few days ago so I guess I can't exactly blame him!"

The silver-haired female giggled lightly at the adult's casualness. The anxious feeling that she was intruding on a party where her presence wasn't welcomed slowly faded as Ryo began leading her away to introduce her to all the strangers in the room. However, while being introduced to Madoka, who was still overseeing the eating contest with revulsion, Ryo jumped into the fray.

"CHEW WITH YOUR MOUTH CLOSED!" Madoka immediately screamed at the five males splattering the floor with chunks of flying food. "Why do I put up with this…?"

"They sure are a lively bunch," Aurora chuckled.

"More like troublesome. Anyway, I'm Madoka! It's nice to meetcha! Did you get a chance to meet everyone?" the mechanic offered a friendly smile to the newcomer, putting Aurora's troubled mind at ease.

"Not everyone… I've met Tsubasa and Hikaru, and Kenta, Yuki, Tithi, and Yu. Ryuga as well, I believe."

"Well, it looks like I'll be finishing the introductions then. Here, meet Toby and Zeo. They're from America. Over there in the corner are Julian, Sophie, Wales, and Klaus. They're a part of Team Excalibur from Europe. With them are Team Wang Hu Zhong. There's Dashan, Chao Xin…" Madoka pointed out everyone in the room as she said each of their names, several turning their heads to the duo when they heard their own and gave a smile or a nod to the violet-eyed teen, with a few waves.

The party went on for a few more hours until the initial excitement began to gradually die down. Teams were slowly taking their leave, as many had an early flight the next morning, as was the case for Team Wild Fang. However, since Kyoya and Benkei now resided in Japan, the two saw their teammates out and bid goodnight and goodbye to Nile and Demure until next time. When they've gone, Benkei went back in to rejoin what little is left of the party while Kyoya decided to bid that chaos goodnight. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he finally acquired the peace and quiet he desired all night.

"Kyoya…" there came that light voice again.

Sighing, the green-haired male turned in the direction of his childhood friend.

"Aurora… it's been a long time, hasn't it?" he inquired rhetorically with a nostalgic smile.

"...Yes, it has. Too long. How have you been?" she wore a mellow smile, violet eyes glittering as she approached the normally unapproachable man.

"Fine." There was that familiar straight-forward answer.

"I see you haven't changed all that much," she shook her head gently, leaning against the wall next to him. Her eyes drifted upwards to gaze upon the starlit sky.

"Of course I have. I got stronger."

"Yes. But you've always been strong."

A response was lost in his throat as he turned to stare at the woman, soft moonlight illuminating her silver hair as a look of peace soothed her features. Kyoya couldn't believe the grown lady in front of him used to be the tiny girl he first met and protected in the park. Well, she was still tiny.

He scrutinized her for another minute before leaning back against the building and joining her gaze at the sky. "The stars are really bright tonight."

"Especially Altair. I think he knows it's almost time to see his love," Aurora breathed out dreamily. True to her word, the Tanabata festival was set to occur in a few days' time, where, according to legend, the star Altair was set to meet his love, Vega, who could already be seen shining brilliantly in the distance, across the bridge of magpies.

Now, whereas Aurora always found fascination and a sense of comfort in legends and myths, Kyoya didn't share that curiosity. He's always thought of the stories as a collection of absurd, bedtime tales told to children to help them sleep, or society's attempt at trying to find a sentimental meaning behind a phenomenon when there is none.

However, right now, as the two stood side by side, the gleaming shine in the Leone-user's normally neutral blue eyes seemed to rival the very stars that sparkled in the sky high above them. As Altair basked the pair on the ground in its soft glow, Kyoya realized that while they may not be the individuals in some fanciful legend or whimsical myth, this was their own story, and, as Aurora interlaced her dainty fingers with his rough ones, it holds more magic than any fairy tale he's ever heard.

* * *

 **Night: Phew! I hoped you liked it! It's been a while so it might be a little rusty, but this was fun to write! Leave me a review, or just say hi!**


End file.
